Loving Suprises
by Tinsley
Summary: A moving story about the daughter Landon never knew happened and never wanted to happen. The story of a young girl who travels from her orphange in Kanses to a place she has never been for a man she had never known.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own 'A Walk To Remember' or any of its characters.

Loving Surprises Prologue 

"Tell me the story again, Sister Mary." A beautiful fifteen year old said. She was sitting outside of a large building that looked extremely old. She was sitting next to an older nun who was smiling at the young girl as if she was her pride and joy. The nuns name was Sister Mary, and she had known this girl since birth. The two were sitting in front of this large building under a sign that read 'Sister Mary's Infancy' and below it, 'The City's Finest Orphanage'.

Sister Mary chuckled softly and lifted the young girls chin. "You truly love that story, don't you Amanda?" She spoke softly choosing her words carefully. It wasn't a secret at the orphanage that Sister Mary was rather old and ill and it was clear she was dying. The younger girl, Amanda, nodded eagerly. "'Its a beautiful story, thought very un-believable." The sister chuckled again. "Is that so?" She said, a smile playing on her lips. "Well let me tell you, Ms. Amanda, this is defiantly a true story. Word for word." Amanda shook her head.

"Please, sister. Unless you were there the whole time I simply cannot believe it."

"I see we have a doubting Thomas?" Sister said softy. "I came in towards the end. But I believe every word is true." Sister Mary paused. "It has to be."


	2. Chapter One: Leaving, So Goodbye

I don't own A Walk To Remember or any of its characters. I just own whatever you don't recognize.

Loving Surprises Chapter One: Leaving… So goodbye. 

"So if Kansus is here…" The pretty brunette said running her finger across a map. "And New York is here…" She stuck another tack into the map and measured the distance between the two places. "I will need to travel about 5000 kilometers." Amanda threw the map of the table and sighed, frustrated. "That's impossible!"

"No, it isn't my child." Sister Mary said softly taking the young women's hand. "Nothing is possible-"

"When you believe in the lord and yourself." Amanda finished impatiently. "I know." She had heard Sister Mary saying that so many times it got rather annoying. Amanda was taking Sister's story to heart and leaving to orphanage. She was going to find Landon Conner, her father. Amanda fell into Sister's arms and sighed. It was getting late and Amanda was getting tired. She gave Sister Mary and loving look, as a child looks to a mother. Sister smiled and hugged her almost daughter.   
"Please tell me the story, Sister." Amanda whispered, her eyes closed.

"Very well… It all started one summer a long, long time ago in a small town just south of New York. Everyone there knew everyone else, very nice neighbor hood. There was one married couple, Landon and Jamie Carter, who stood out amongst all other couples. The fact they were both eighteen had but little effect to people who knew them. What was so surprising was that Jamie had leukemia and Landon was one of the most popular people in town. If a un-likelier couple could have been picked it would have been God and the prince of darkness…" Sister started. The old woman closed her eyes trying to remember the beautiful story Jamie had told her.

"I don't want to go, Landon, but I have to." Jamie sends putting another shirt into her bag. She packed the pink sweater Landon had given her back when they were both younger. She laughed to herself. She was thinking as if she and Landon were must old, but in fact they were both eighteen.

"_Your sick, Jamie." Landon said taking the shirts she had packed out. He was always worried about his sick wife and couldn't stand the thought of losing her, even though he knew he had to._

"_She died, Landon. She was my grandmother! Father would be heart broken if I don't come." Jamie said putting the shirts back in rather impatiently. She told Landon she was going to New York, but she was in fact going to Kansus, the small town her grandfather was raised in. Landon couldn't know this. "It will only be for a few days – A week maximum."_

"_That's one less week I get to spend with you." Landon whimpered forcefully shutting her suitcase._

_Jamie picked up her full suitcase and looked at Landon. "I am going. You are staying. I will see you in one week." She said in the most forceful voice she could muster. It was true she was going with her father but for a much different reason._

_Much different._

"What was the reason?" Amanda interrupted as if on cue. She had heard the story many times, but she acted as if it was her first time every time she heard it. Amanda knew it brought Sister Mary great pleasure to share the story. Sister put her finger on Amanda's lips as if to hush her. Amanda was quite taken back by the gesture. Usually, Sister would hug her playfully and ruffle up her hair. Amanda just sat back, but looked at Sister a little concerned.

Landon waved tearfully goodbye as he watched his young wife run out the door to her father's car. For the first time, Landon noticed Jamie had gained a bit of weight around the middle. Not much, but Landon hoped that meant she was eating. He picked up his telephone and put it back down again. He repeated this a couple times until he got enough guts to make the phone call. Landon dialed his father's number.

"_Hey, Dad, about Jamie…"_

"Now, your sure about this?" Jamie's father asked harshly.

"_Yes." Jamie replied almost to fast. Her father took at her over the rims of his glasses and _

"_Jamie, this is a big decision." He added on._

"_I know." Jamie broke through._

"_You need to be ready."_

"_Yes, dad."_

"_Not get attached."_

"_I made arraignments for the sister to meet me there."_

"_You can't cry."_

"_Crying doesn't make you weak." Jamie aroused._

"_And you can't name it."_

_Jamie shook her head. "Yes I can. I asked and they said I could. I have a name picked out to."_

"_May I?"_

_Jamie paused and looked out the window. "Amanda." _

_Jamie's father did a double take looking at her. Amanda was Jamie's' mother's name. Amanda was the name her father hadn't spoken in over twenty years. Amanda was a special name to both Jamie and her father. Jamie pulled him into a hug. "I love you, daddy." She whispered into his ear like a small girl. "Thank you."_

"Why did she choose that name?" Amanda asked.

"It was her mothers name. Since her mother died while Jamie was quite young she wanted to remember her." Sister Mary said harshly.

"It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed taking the small child to Jamie. Jamie stroked the young ones head softly and whispered her name. Amanda Lee Carter. Jamie closed her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. The beautiful young child wouldn't be Amanda Lee Carter, but simply Amanda Lee. Jamie turned away and gently laid the young thing into the Sisters arms.

"Take it!" She cried, trying to stop herself from crying. "Take her and go. Please." Jamie said softly. She didn't want to leave the young child at an orphanage but Landon could never know. Jamie knew Landon wouldn't know how to raise a child without her. Jamie knew the baby had a better change at surviving this way. As much as she hated saying goodbye, she knew the young one would have to come find her father.

"Take me home, daddy." Jamie cried softly to her father. "I don't want to be here another minute."

Jamie didn't know, but an old figure was standing outside her door listening. The nun placed her hand on the child and made a cross on the young ones forehead. "May you find your father when the moment approaches. May he learn to love and cerise you." The nun whispered to the whimpering baby. She wrapped the baby back up in the blankets and gazed one last time and the crying mother. The sister turned, with her cloak following her, and left with the crying child in her arms.

"You never go past there, sister. Why is that?" Amanda asked gently.

"The rest of the story is for you to fulfill." Sister Mary whispered to the wide-eyed young lady. "Now, go to bed. Its late."

The young women changed into her nightgown and brushed her teeth – She did her usual nighttime activities. Amanda crawled into bed and whispered good night to the other children she shared a room with. She could hear they're rhythmic breathing while she lay there staying at the sky. Sister had seemed so distant lately, as if she was torn between some things. What that some thing was, Amanda didn't know. Quietly, not to disturb the other children Amanda changed back into her clothes. She put the map and a book Sister Mary had made for her on her thirteenth birthday. It was a book filled with pictures of her growing up, but on the first page was a picture of her mother, Jamie, before she gave birth. Jamie had looked so happy and carefree in the picture, thought that wasn't the case. She would show it to her father when she found him.

Amanda walked into the orphanage office and took the keys to the van. She was taught to drive a long time ago, and was glad for that. Not wanting to wake any one Amanda scribbled a note and put it on the nuns breakfast table. She was sure some one would see it there.

**Leaving to find my father.**

**Leaving to find my way.**

**I didn't want to further bother,**

**I may be back, I just may.**

**I was told the pages where mine to fill,**

**But how can I do that all up in here?**

**The times I have spent here for which I would kill,**

**I've never had to live in fear.**

**Thank you for all you do,**

**I am to be happy, like you would want me to.**

**Amanda Lee**


End file.
